


tease

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 3, Suggestive Theme & Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: edo's teasing ele subtly at the café, but ele switches up the game and is the one who has all the fun afterwards.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: heyy I love your fics on skam! I was wondering if you could do an incantava fic where they are at a cafe with their groups and stealing glances at each other, lots of sexual tension! LMAO And Ele excuses herself to "go to the bathroom" and minutes later edo does too and they meet up... and well, the rest is up to you ;)
> 
> !! SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE THEMED !!

his eyes didn’t leave her the moment he entered the café. and it was starting to mess with her head.

tugging on her collar, ele tried to coax her breathing, which had gone questionably haywire. _is it just me, or did the air-conditioning suddenly stop working?_ she thought, slightly irritated. the heat was starting to get to her, and it was september.

her phone buzzed, which she reluctantly attended to.

_you seem to be under stress. i could help you destress, if you got out of here with me…._

her legs visibly tensed and slightly shook, and ele cursed herself for wearing a skirt. _what was i thinking? it’s freaking fall anyway!_

she made the mistake of looking up, because her eyes met edoardo’s mischievous ones. his tongue poked out, and slid across his bottom lip. ele’s face immediately heats up, and she quickly looks away, trying to cover her face, and save at least some of her pride. _lust is one of the seven deadliest sins,_ she reminded herself. _i’m trying to get into God’s good books._

and that plan was quickly crashing down the moment she had finally succumbed to edo’s charms.

 “ehh…. ele?”

the brunette’s eyes snapped up to meet federica’s. “yeah?” she tried to sound as casual as she could. “are you okay?” her friend asked, slightly worried. “i mean, you seem really…. jumpy. but like, in a horny way.”

ele choked on her own spit, while eva let out the loudest snort of the century. the brunette groaned. “ _of course_ i’m fine, fede.” she assured her, but it sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. “it’s just…. really hot in here.”

sana’s eyes widened. “are you kidding me? it’s freezing in here! who still has the damn a/c at 19°C in the middle of fall?” she complained, and the other girls giggled. “you clearly are thick-skinned.”

ele shrugged. “so i’ve heard.” she teased, and bit on the straw in her drink. she knew edo was watching her every move, and she fully intended to make use of it, to show him that he didn’t affect her at all (even though he actually did). “anyway, what were we talking about?”

silvia grinned. “edoardo and the villa, of course.” she whispered, clearly because of the fact that they were just across them. “they’ve been looking over here the moment they entered the café.”

“i wonder why.” ele muttered.

“you think edo’s interested in me again?” silvia asked, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. eva looked over at ele with a subtly pointed look, before shrugging.

silvia then took over the main topic of the conversation, and ele sighed. “it’s seriously hot in here, guys.” she complained, fanning herself. she had a sheer long-sleeved top on, which shouldn’t have been the issue.

if only edo wasn’t staring at her so intensely….

a whistle sounded from the villa table, which for some reason, had gone unnoticed by the other girls, but probably because they were engaged in conversation, teasing ele about her thick skin. when the brunette unwillingly looked, edo had his index finger placed against his cheek, and a suggestive grin adorned his face. and the quiet hooting from the other boys made ele confirm what edo _really_ meant by that gesture. her face flushed even further, but rolled her eyes nonetheless. she was glad when federica grabbed her attention again with a suggestion.

“maybe unbutton the top two buttons.” she proposed. and that was when an idea struck ele’s mind. she looked over at edo, who still had a playful smirk on his face, while he listened to his friends talk. _two can play this game,_ she thought, a growing smirk on her face, and leaned back into her chair.

edo’s smirk started to fade the moment her fingers fiddled with the top button of her blouse. ele had an innocent, unaware look on her face as she undid the first button, and resisted the urge to laugh when his face completely fell and his back straightened, especially after her fingers immediately reached the second button. her teeth teasingly grazed against her bottom lip, as she finally unbuttoned the second button, which flashed a little bit of her bra.

edo’s breathing had gone noticeably harsh. his eyes sent a clear message, and ele finally decided to end her teasing, otherwise known as torture session to edo. “you know what? we haven’t done any studying, and i _really_ gotta pass this algebra test i have.” she dragged the ‘really’, as she packed the things she had out on the table, and once she was done, she slowly got up from her chair. “i’ll see you all tomorrow. ciao!” she went around the table quickly, kissing their cheeks, before making her way to the exit of the café.

realising the villa guys were watching her leave, she placed the sweetest smile she could’ve mustered, and bade them farewell as well, with a wave. _huh, teasing is pretty fun,_ ele thought with a smirk, as she exited the café.

minutes later, edo followed after her, dragging her to his car.

you could guess what happened afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY, the hand gesture edo did meant delicious, which could mean both as letting a waiter/waitress know that the food was good, and is also a """funny""" way to compliment a girl. i'll let you decipher that yourselves ;) 
> 
> if any italians are reading this and think i got it all wrong, let me know!


End file.
